


First Kiss

by just_chiara



Series: Criminal Minds drabbles [24]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Challenge Response, Co-workers, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Slash, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The first time they kissed, they were on a stake-out.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at [crimeland](http://community.livejournal.com/crimeland).

The first time they kissed, they were on a stake-out. When they saw their suspect walking towards their car looking around suspiciously, they knew they had to fool him into thinking they were parked there for some other reason than surveillance. And so they kissed.

Later, after the suspect had been arrested, Morgan cornered Reid alone. “So, how good a kisser am I?”

Reid laughed, embarrassed. “I wouldn’t know, you just pretended to kiss me.”

“How about next time I kiss you for real?” Morgan smiled, but the look in his eyes told Reid he wasn’t joking.

“How about dinner first?”


End file.
